


Virtual Analyses of Attraction

by snewvilliurs



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snewvilliurs/pseuds/snewvilliurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Gadot receives frantic texts and it's all Rygdea's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtual Analyses of Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a stupid thing I wrote in class after my own reaction to seeing art of Dante from DMC stripping in a cowboy outfit, and not being able to unsee Rygdea doing it. You're all welcome.

Lebreau had made it clear that she would be with Rygdea all night, and thus not to be bothered, so Gadot's quite surprised when his phone buzzes three times in a row with texts from her.

> > he'sj  
>  > strippignf  
>  > cowbohj outf

He arches an eyebrow, snickering partly at how clearly her excitement is shining through, partly at the fact that she actually has made the effort to grab her phone.

> > Wtf then why are you texting me????

> > i dont wantj hm tos ee im freaking out lije a schoolgikl  
>  > its a pride thng you wouldnt knw  
>  > im gonna come just watching  
>  > hlep

> > Go do him you goon  
> > Yuj says don't forget pictures  
> > BUT THAT'S IT WITH YOUR PHONE.

When he doesn't receive a reply for the rest of the night, he knows she's followed his advice.


End file.
